jumpgateevofandomcom-20200222-history
Jumpgate Classic
Jumpgate: The Reconstruction Initiative (typically referred to as Jumpgate Classic and commonly abbreviated as JGC) is an MMORPG in a science fiction setting for the PC, released on September 25, 2001 by NetDevil (developer) and 3DO (publisher). However, only months after 3DO released the game to stores, their contract with NetDevil was broken or cancelled 3DO went under soon after. NetDevil then hired Themis Group to provide technical support and provide in-game events. German publisher Mightygames released a European version of Jumpgate in July 2001, and supported it until 1 June, 2005. When Mightygames ceased operations, NetDevil worked with the GMs from Mightygames to transfer all non-banned accounts to the US server, which is now called the Worldwide Server. In the game, jumpgates are used to travel from sector to sector. All sectors, without a station, consist of asteroids and a beacon. Many have Player Owned Stations and may have items related to events run by GMs. Station sectors all have a planet within the sector. The player is the pilot of a spacecraft, acquiring wealth and status by engaging in trade, mining, and/or combat. Players may work on their own or together as members of a collaborative squad. Players can upgrade their craft in various ways, including adding weapons, engines, shields, and other modifications and upgrades. The original servers were shut down in April 30 2012, due to NetDevil's death, but a new fanmade Russian server was created in December 2013 and it is still running to this day. If any of you miss the game and still see this wiki, go to this place: www.jumpgate-tri.org You Can Thank me later. Kraosdada: Avid Warframe Player who likes to help others Gameplay features * Unique flight physics. * Joystick control supported (and recommended). * Persistent Universe with over 150 sectors * Periodic patches with fixes and upgrades * Mining, Manufacturing, Trading, PvP combat, PvE combat, * Many Role-play and player-driven story-arc opportunities Factions There are five factions within the universe of Jumpgate. The non-playable (aka NPC) factions are Amananth and Hyperial. The three playable factions are Octavius, Quantar, and Solrain. Amananth Amananth overview The Amananth were a mystery to all players even years after the initial release of the game. No one really knows who or what the Amananth are, and The developers have yet to reveal any major backstory of the station or its builders. Amananth is not hostile to any players, but it does have an interest in combating the Conflux, the game's only computer-controlled creatures. Amananth has superior technology compared to the rest of the factions, but does not share all of its technical capabilities to players or the factions. Amananth system overview The Amananth System is located between Octavius and Quantar, and consists of approximately 10 sectors. At present the Amananthii have built 1 space station - Amananth. This station is located near the dominant planet of the Amananth System - AM I. Hyperial Hyperial overview The battles over the Great Venure Belt, and capture of this system, which lies between Hyperial and Quantar, have left the glorious Hyperial system in a state of growth. Although the war is officially over, there is still great hostility between the two factions. The Hyperial were going to be extinguished in Jumpgate: Evolution, but the game was cancelled. Octavius Octavius overview Octavius is known for its commonly mercenary attitudes, where blood is often thinner than water. Other than genetics and bloodline, there is no unifying organization to Octavius as a whole. This gives rise to all manner of inner-faction power struggles, as various squads and rogue gangs constantly scramble for some semblance of control. The typical mindset of these groups is simply Might Makes Right. Perhaps this is why the weapons coming from Octavius Core (the seat of the system) are rarely paralleled in effectiveness and low power consumption. Ship speeds are slightly lower than other factions on average. A few inter-faction equipment trades can make these vessels some of the most feared in the universe. Civilian life is a constant battle for survival in Octavius. This might shed some light to the large number of volunteers for the TRI funded branch, as well as the tendency of most Octavians to trust no one. Octavius system overview The Octavius System is located between Solrain and Amananth, and consists of approximately 20 sectors. At present the Octavians have built 3 space stations - Octavius Core Station, Great Pillars Station, and Outpost Station. These stations are located near the dominant planets of the Octavius System - Ares Prime, Martius, and Cinatus. Quantar Quantar overview Quantar in a nutshell is a highly advanced hunter-gatherer tribal culture. Quantar pilots are religious zealots, ingrained with deep spiritual beliefs in relationships to the Great Cosmos, Nature, and Matter. From a very early age until the day they die, Quantar mine the raw resources of space for use in their religion, art, and science, which is one in the same and also referred to as "Quantar". Quantar vehicles are sleek and well crafted, and closely blend natural form with technological function. This emphasis on design and efficiency often results in increased top speeds, making Quantar ships faster on average than their Solrain and Octavian counterparts. Although advanced weapons are readily available, most ship designs allow little room for bulky weaponry. The Third Book of Hamalzah, part of the Quantar religious doctrine, states, ""What weapon do I require? For behold, I am the Lion... I am the weapon."" ... a philosophy Quantar pilots live and die by. The Quantar Religion: There is a fully developed, but unofficial, Quantar religion. It was created by the Quantar Alliance (- QA -) players Bheliom and Ser_Arris and edited by Aves on the European server. Initially NetDevil only provided the information that Hamalzah was the God of the Quantars and that there are three books of Hamalzah. So it was decided inside the Quantar Alliance that there should be more information on the Quantar religion. The first book of Hamlazah was then created, using the basic clan-story of the Quantar Alliance and adding a whole lot of content. The Quantar community generally welcomed this religion and therefor started practising it in a roleplaying manner. A commonly used sentence by the religious quantar is: Praise Hamalzah! He is the light, he is the truth, he is the one within the ore! Little later the second book of Hamalzah was written by Bheliom and edited by Aves, Ser_Arris had left the game at that time already. The third book of Hamalzah was written after Bheliom and Aves had left the game by Agamemnon When-Gunaydin and Aelgas, but not without the authorization of the original creators. This was never officially approved by NetDevil, this was a player-based project. The three books of Hamalzah can be found here: http://www.btinternet.com/~aelgas/JG_hamalzah_title.htm (hosted by Aelgas of UKM a once powerful Jumpgate guild) Quantar system overview The Quantar System is located between Amananth and Hyperial, and consists of approximately 30 sectors. At present the Quantar have built 3 space stations - Quantar Core Station, TriPoint Station, and The Corridor Station. These stations are located near the dominant planets of the Quantar System - Quanus, Perasca, and Kapenja. Solrain Solrain societal overview Solrain's TRI wing is efficient in combat, trade, mining and all aspects of reconstruction efforts. This results from their business philosophies in monopolizing several financial markets. Often boasting superior size cargo bays, as well as highly developed shield design, the technical ability of the average Sorian pilot is not to be mocked. The Solrain home world, rich in raw materials and fertile soil, has allowed this nation to advance economically and agriculturally. Thanks to the typical Sorian's predator-like business practices, Solrain has the deepest pockets of any faction by far. This is why no other faction pays as high a signing bonus to new pilots. Primary resources within the system include agricultural products and soft materials, among them barium, gold, iron, etc. The civilians of this system are adept at the manufacturing process, and as such have access to many different types of technology. The Solrian trading prowess is a result of their stranglehold monopolies on the agricultural markets and several trade routes more so then on their skill as negotiators. Solrain values the deep space trade routes above all else, thus the existence of its "persuasive" defense wings. Solrain society is based heavily on experience, as are most of the recognized formal societies. Sorian pilots gain status in a plethora of ways. Actions of brutal efficiency which maximize profits for either individual or nation are the best for gaining status as a promising Sorian pilot. Solrain system overview The Solrain System is located between Hyperial and Octavius, and consists of approximately 25 sectors. At present the Sorians have built 3 space stations - Solrain Core Station, Wake Station, and Cornea Station. These stations are located near the dominant planets of the Solrain System - Soria, Hellion, and Amanra. External links and sources Official sites * Netdevil Website (Developer) * Jumpgate Operating System SHell (Homepage) * Biblio System * Historical Timeline * JOSSH Forums * Official Fan site Listing * JGE Beta Signup Page